The Empty Planet
by Bubblegum4245
Summary: My version before the others come back


_**Well this is set at the end of The Empty Planet Part 2. But the Human Race hasn't come back**_

**Chapter 1 The Empty Planet Rani's POV**

"Where are they?" I asked panicking. I was on the verge of tears.

"We're too late" Clyde shouted. This is when I broke down into tears. "What have we done" He ran into the middle of the road. I collapsed onto the pavement and cried my eyes out. Clyde turned around and noticed me. He ran towards me "Rani! It's not our fault. We gave them what we wanted and they didn't stop it." He put his arm around me and started to comfort me. "We're gonna be OK"

I looked up "My family, our family's, our friends, Sarah-Jane. Luke" I looked into his eyes and he looked back. We leaned in….

**Clyde's POV**

We were leaning I couldn't believe what I was doing. We kept leaning in until our lips met. Her lips were so smooth and soft. I felt my heart pounding and everything from my toes to my fingertips were tingling.

I felt the sparks fly.

She deepened the kiss and put her arms around my neck, so I put my arms around her waist. I could taste the salt from her tears.

**Rani's POV**

I felt Clyde's tongue run along my bottom lip. I gladly allowed entrance.

_STOP IT! It's Clyde. CLYDE!_

I couldn't stop. I was enjoying it WAY too much. I've liked him a lot lately. I broke off the kiss

"Sorry" I mumbled

"Nah it's OK" He said nervously, whilst looking down. He put his hands back on my waist and kissed me again.

_**A few minutes Later**_

I found out that I was on Clyde's lap.

_Embarrassing. _SHUT UP we are the only one's here.

I didn't know what to do after I found out. Carry on. Stop. Deepen the kiss. _It's deep enough already_. Leave… WHAT?

I decided to deepen the kiss. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled myself closer to him. He didn't mind. He moved his hands downwards and they stopped on my bum. He picked me up , still kissing, and brought me inside his house. He put me down on the couch. We just sat there and snogged.

**Clyde's POV**

Rani and I were kissing on the sofa. I moved my hands up her back and tangled my hands in her hair. I was in love. Majorly in love. In love with Rani. I broke off the kiss.

"Rani" I whispered our foreheads touching.

"Yeah" She whispered back

"I know it's surprising but, I'm in love with you I have been for a while." I whispered and moved my eyes to hers. She was surprised and something else. I can't tell.

"Me too" She smiled. I kissed her again. "I'm glad I have you Clyde"

"Me too" I said. She got off my lap and went to make some tea. I had the biggest smile on my face.

**Rani's POV**

I got up to make some teas. The whole way to the kitchen I thought about Clyde. But then I remembered that the robots said 'The Human Race'. Luke. Luke isn't human.

"CLLYYYYDDDEEE" I ran out into the lounge and saw Clyde with a really cheesy smile on his face. "CLYDE" I shouted. That caught his attention.

"Yeah babe?" He asked

_So fit_

"The robots said the Human Race. The HUMAN race" I said hoping he'd catch on

"Yeah why?" He asked

_He didn't darn_

"Luke" I said hoping he'd get it now

"He's gone. We're the only ones left." He replied. God what did I see in him?

"HE'S NOT HUMAN! He's an alien" I said. Clyde's face light up with realisation.

"Oh yeah, he's at the university though how will we get there?" He asked

"Ummm…. Well we can just take one of the cars, there are no police men."

**xxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxx**

_**At the University**_

"LUKE" I called

"LUKE" Clyde called

"LUUUKEEEE" We called. We walked around, hand in hand, calling for Luke.

"Rani is that you? Are you with Clyde?" We heard. It was faint but we heard it "Where are you?"

"LUKE! WE'RE DOWNSTAIRS IN THE RECEPTION!" I called. We waited for Luke to come. I saw him come down the stairs. "LUKE!" I shouted and ran towards him and pulled him into a hug.

"Heya mate" Clyde came up and did a 'manly' hug. The guys are back together. I laughed at Clyde's recovery.

"Who have you go to impress?" I asked.

"You obviously" He said and kissed me full on. "Whoops. Sorry 'bout that couldn't help myself!" He said

"Am I missing something?" Luke asked. We looked at him blankly. He just laughed "I was wondering when you guys came to your senses!"

"WHAT!" I shouted. I was shocked he knew this was going to happen. "You knew that we were going to get together at some point?" I was confused.

"Oh come on. You two were made for each other." He said "Any way where is everyone?" He asked.

"well these robots took away the human race and came too look for the heir for their country. We weren't taken because we were grounded by the Jadoom and you aren't human s….."I said and trailed off.

"So they didn't give the human race back?" He said

"Nah… they said they would but you know they didn't." Clyde said

"What are we going to do guys?" Luke asked full of concern. "What the hell are we going to do…."


End file.
